


Thick as Thieves

by lostin_space



Series: Wheel Of Crack Wednesday [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Jenna needs an assistant to steal some shit. Who better than Alex Manes?
Relationships: Jenna Cameron & Alex Manes
Series: Wheel Of Crack Wednesday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549672
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Thick as Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this on ao3 earlier, but I have had a DAY. Still I hope you enjoy! Idk if this is gonna become a universe in its own or not, though that'd be fun

“You need me to be your boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Cam, I’m gay.”

Jenna groaned and rolled her eyes, trying to refrain from stomping her foot like a child. For all the things that made up Alex Manes, she hadn’t expected oblivious to be one of them.

“Literally, we’re going to a rich white dude’s house to steal from him. Do you not understand the meaning of undercover?” she asked. His eyebrows shot up and his lips formed an ‘o’. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m second-guessing my decision. Silly of me to assume you’d be my best option.”

“Okay, but, really, am I the best option right now? With my leg, if someone chases us, I’m going down. I literally just got off the crutch a few months ago,” he explained. She shook her head.

“We won’t need to run. I honestly doubt they’ll even know we stole,” she said, “And you’re the only person I trust not to blow it.”

“Aw, you trust me?” he said with a faux baby voice and a pout. She stared at him blankly until it went away.

“You know what, I’m gonna go ask Kyle because clearly–”

“No, wait, what are we stealing?” Alex asked. Jenna sighed and looked side to side before leaning closer to the bartender. He grinned excitedly.

“A piece of alien tech,” she informed. His eyebrows raised.

“You think they won’t notice alien tech missing?” he asked. A smile bled onto her face as she reached across the counter to grab the hand of her new fake boyfriend.

“They think its a rock.”

-

“Welcome!”

The guy was named Brent or Brock or Brian or some classic rich white guy name and he was throwing a party. A big party with a million other rich people, almost all of them high on something with a shitty name and Alex couldn’t help but wonder how so many people were so rich and so stupid at the same time.

“Long time no see,” Jenna said in an accent that wasn’t her own. Brayden or Brandon smiled and handed them both drinks. She had warned him ahead of time not to actually drink anything because there was no telling what kind of shit it was laced with. He pretended to take a sip.

“Indeed, too long, Riley!” Benjamin or Braxton said cheerily, “And who’s your plus one?”

“This is my boyfriend, Tyler, he’s an antique collector like yourself,” Jenna introduced. She hung on his arm securely, wearing him like an accessory. It was a weird, powerful feeling. Braxton or Brody nodded appreciatively.

“Nice, bro!” he said. Alex smiled and nodded. He could count the number of times he’d been called ‘bro’ on one hand. Once.

“He’s got this big ass collection,” Jenna said fondly, stroking Alex’s arm. He tugged her closer and pictured someone he adored to get his face to be believable. “Might even trump yours.”

“Oh, no way,” Bently or Bailey said, clearly accepting the challenge Jenna had presented him with, “C’mon, let’s go see mine.”

“Alex looked down to Jenna with eyes that said ‘too easy’. She patted his shoulder as a silent ‘I told you so’.

Beck or Blake led them down a hall and got to a room with a padlock. He made approximately no attempt to hide the code from them and Alex drilled it into his brain. _2647\. 2647. 2647._

“And this is my baby,” Brogan or Bennett said dramatically. Alex’s eyes widened as he looked through the room.

There were tons of museum-esque podiums with big things and the walls were lined with smaller things on all different kinds of shelves. Most of it was exactly what he thought it was: ancient artifacts from who-knows-when and who-knows-where. He wouldn’t be surprised if Brendon or Brycen didn’t even know the backstory to all of it.

However, on one of the shelves in the corner, Alex spotted the alien tech. They’d learned that touching something like that with human hands too often could dull it to something rock-like, but Alex could spot something alien from a mile away. It was his specialty after all.

“Wow, Rich, this is even bigger than last time,” Jenna said, awe evident in her voice.

“It really is bigger than mine,” Alex said absently, looking around and trying to seem interested in anything other than the alien piece. He knew _their_ collector would be very proud of Cam’s find and Alex’s retrieval once they took it.

“Ha, I knew it!” Rich, apparently, said in an annoyingly childlike fashion. Alex reached out to touch some weirdly shaped thing carved out of wood. “That is $40k.”

“Looks it,” Alex said, carefully not acting shocked. Jenna’s arms wrapped around him from behind and her head rested on his back. It was strange. He’d seen her do this a million times with a million different faux boyfriends for a million different schemes, but this was the first time he was apart of it.

Honestly, it helped him understand how she got away with everything. Who would suspect a little blonde girl who was overly affectionate with her boyfriend? They would never even see her coming.

“My basement has a whole section dedicated to African masks and figurines,” Alex lied, giving a challenging smile to Rich who didn’t seem too impressed. Or, maybe he was and the ambiguous drug he was on failed his features. “Another section for Native American weaponry.”

“I have shit from all over, there’s no point in specialties,” Rich bragged, picking up a vase that looked extremely fragile and spun it around a bit, “I just like things.”

“I like aesthetics,” Alex commented.

“Oh, I bet you do,” Rich smirked and nodded. They stared at each other for a moment before Jenna squeezed him and he went back to being a loving boyfriend, lacing his hands with hers over his stomach.

“Oh, reminds me, what do you do whenever you go out? It’s also such a fucking struggle to find a good security system when we go on long trips,” Jenna complained. Alex caught on quickly.

“Riley and I almost always get an argument over whether to hire a guard or not,” he added.

“Nah, man, you don’t need any of that,” Rich explained, leaning against one of the podiums, “A good padlock does the trick. No one cares enough about that shit to try to hack it.”

“That’s valid,” Alex noted, “I’ll have to invest in that.”

“You totally should. Like, I’m going to Ibiza and I don’t even have to worry,” he said.

“Thanks, bro,” Alex said and Jenna couldn’t even hide the laugh that bubbled in reaction to his use of the word ‘bro’.

Rich grinned at him in that way that men usually did when they noticed Alex as a little bit more than just a man in a nice suit.

“Not a problem.”

-

“I regret bringing you. I should’ve brought Kyle. I know you’re the best at acting, but that was bullshit.”

Alex scoffed as he watched Jenna stalk off in her heels, the asymmetrical black dress clinging to her curves in a way that even he could appreciate. She was headed back into Pony, the bar that served as their headquarters and a casual hub for aliens and their comrades. It’s where Alex had been “working” since he gave up his day job to hunt down alien tech for his collector. It was where he met Jenna Cameron in all her glory.

“Excuse you, I think it went super well. We got tons of information.”

“You were flirting with the guy we’re trying to steal from,” Jenna snapped, narrowing her eyes at him as she turned around, “You don’t think he’s going to be suspicious now? I’ve been grooming that fuckhead to trust me for months now and you went and ruined it.”

“I didn’t ruin shit!” Alex argued, “For all he knows, I was just trying to impress him! Because, news flash, I was! I wasn’t flirting.”

“That was flirting!”

“I don’t flirt!”

Jenna scowled but shook off the stress she was clearly feeling.

“Fine, but if this goes badly, I blame it all on you.”

“It won’t go bad, but okay,” he said with a smile. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head until she smiled just a bit.

“Let’s go get a drink.”

-

“Easy!”

Alex held the rock-like piece in the air as they walked to the van. They had literally slipped in without a problem, snatched the slightly _off_ looking piece, and went on their merry way. Any other situation in the world, Alex would’ve questioned that it was to easy, but there was just something about some rich, trusting white boy that made sense.

“Yeah, well, when he tracks you down on Grindr, I’ll be saying I told you so,” Jenna said, easily snatching the piece from him as they stepped into the van.

“Fuck you, he thinks my name is Tyler and I don’t use Grindr,” Alex laughed. She huffed a small laugh and ran her fingers over the piece. It didn’t really activate or anything like that like it would once it got put in the hands of their collector, but clearly had a hum that the other artifacts Rich had didn’t.

“Still. Don’t expect me to ask you on any excursions from now on,” she judged. Alex smiled because he knew that was bullshit. At the very least, she would ask for his help hunting shit down via hacking. That’s basically all he did after he lost his leg; he’d gotten even better at it than before.

“Maybe, maybe not.”

They drove back to the Pony, both to deliver to piece and to get a drink to celebrate a job well done. He honestly hoped they did keep in touch with Rich if only because he’d fucked up in buying alien tech before, he might do it again. Besides, how suspicious would it be for them to drop contact after it goes missing?

“It was easy,” Alex explained to their collector, “A really good job for me to get back in the game with.”

“Good, easy is good,” their collector said, his chair turned to face the other way as he typed away at the computer.

“Alex did good playing the part, too, I think we should consider him to do more undercover work,” Jenna added. Alex shot her a smile to which she ignored. She didn’t pay compliments lightly, so he took it graciously.

A job well done.

Their collector spun his chair around vibrantly after a moment and reached forward for the tech. Jenna gave it to him willingly. They all watched in awe as the piece came to life in his hands, slowly unraveling to become something _more._ He and Jenna had both seen it a thousand times, but it never got old. It felt like magic.

“You two never let me down,” he sighed wistfully, a smile on his face. Jenna held her head high and basked in the approval while Alex drowned in it.

That stupid, stupid smile was the direct cause of his reasons for not flirting with swanky rich dudes.

“We hope we never do, Mr. Guerin.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
